Various devices may include one or more connectors for enabling audio, data, or other types of peripheral communication with the devices. Such connectors may receive plugs or other types of external connectors associated with peripheral devices, for example, to facilitate such communication. Unfortunately, inadvertent or excessive external forces that may be applied to the connectors, such as those which may result from a user tripping over a cord associated with an external connector, a user pulling or yanking on an external connector or a cord connected to an external connector, a person hitting an external connector, or similar actions that may result in impact forces or loads on the connectors. Such forces may damage or impact the operability of the connectors.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.